A) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a therapeutic exercise device and more particularly a convenient exercise devise which is particularly adapted for restoring and/or maintaining the range of motion of post-operative patients and also having general therapeutic use.
B) Background of the Invention
There have existed for a number of years exercise apparatus where there is a support frame, and a support platform which is movable along the length of the support frame. In one such apparatus, the person is positioned with his or her back resting on the support frame, and the person's feet are placed against an upright plate, and the person pushes with his or her legs to be propelled away from the plate. Tension cords are provided to pull the carriage back toward the plate, with a person again propelling himself away from the plate. There is also a need for an exercise apparatus which is more adapted for therapeutic needs. For example, there is a current need for restoring and maintaining the range of motion for postoperative patients. Rapid functional improvement could be realized by lower extremity injury patients working on a horizontal, or near horizontal plane. By utilizing control concentric and eccentric closed chain exercises, the patient is able to focus on increasing his/her range of motion, strength and stability.